The present invention relates to a seating structure for providing a group of individual chairs. Chair groupings of this type are used in reception rooms, lounges, and in many places where it is desired to provide individual seating for a number of persons in relatively close proximity, but with individual seating for comfort and some privacy.
In chair groupings of this type, it is desirable, from the viewpoint of economy and manufacturing efficiency, to use as few elements as possible and to have interchangeable parts, while providing the individuality, comfort and aesthetics that are desired in this market. Another desirable feature of a chair grouping system is that it be flexible in the sense that it might be adapted for many different uses, yet carry through each grouping the same aesthetic value. Thus, the present invention provides flexibility in that it may be used either in a zig-zag seating arrangement (with two rows of oppositely facing chairs) which might be used in the center of a room, an in-line grouping (a single line of chairs all facing the same direction) which might be used against the wall, as well as individual chairs. Further, the structure readily adapts itself to the inclusion of related furniture such as a table, a lamp pad, or a planter.
Briefly, the present invention provides a frame having a lower U-shaped front runner for each chair and a separate side frame member extending upwardly from the top of the runner at each side and rearwardly about the back cushion.
In the case of an in-line chair arrangement, the side frame members extend downwardly at the center of the chair back and are connected to U-shaped rear runners of adjacent chairs. For a zig-zag chair arrangement, the side frame members extend upwardly from the front runners, then rearwardly about the chair back, and then further back side-by-side to provide for a row of oppositely facing chairs. The side frame members then extend downwardly where they are connected to U-shaped front runners of the opposed chairs which are staggered relative to the first row of chairs.
The side frame members for the zig-zag arrangement as well as the in-line arrangement are interchangeable, and so are the runners. The runners are connected to the side frame members by means of an H-shaped connector which also serves to connect the seat of the chair to the frame. The chair backs are connected to the side frame members, and the rear of the seat is attached to the rear of the back by a singular tubular connector.
The present invention thus provides a unique seating structure for groupings of individual chairs which may be used either in a zig-zag arrangement of oppositely facing rows, an in-line arrangement of a single row, or as individual chairs, in which case the side frame members extend about the chair backs and thence downwardly to form a rear center leg, joined together, again, by the H-shaped connector.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views .